


Bleat

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hercules (1997), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Meg has a bad record with goats.





	Bleat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own either 'Hercules' nor do I own 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'.
> 
> I am not profiting from this.

Esméralda snorts, covering her mouth too late. Meg stands up slowly, unsteady under the weight of her sopping dress and hair. 

"I told you that animals hate me," she glowers at Djali, gleefully bleating, "I have a bad record with goats."

"Djali is used to having my sole attention," she shushes the still bleating goat, "I promise he'll adjust." 

Meg squeezes out her hair, eyeing the smug animal and contemplating giving him a flick. Esméralda reaches for her, wiggling her fingers. 

"Come on, we need to dry off. I have clothes you can borrow." 

"Will it make your little goat friend like me more?" 

"I cannot promise, though he might be a little more friendly."


End file.
